


秘密

by whitneywine



Category: Les 3 Mousquetaires - Castelli/Florence & Guirao/Cyr & Champagne
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 达达尼昂x阿拉密斯“您在为自己的欲望惩罚自己。”达达尼昂轻轻地说，尽管他知道这句话会逼得阿拉密斯喘不过来气。前文是阿拉密斯被抓住的时候被敌人抹布了，有心理阴影抹布阿拉密斯写完了，点进主页就能看到，《观赏性夜莺》那篇感谢亲友的社保脑洞





	秘密

男人的手掐着他的乳头，滑腻的舌头抵在他的上唇，粗重的喘息靠着他的肩膀上。那根阴茎在他体内膨胀，龟头紧紧顶着他穴道深处，直到精液喷涌而出，而他在被内射的快感中哭出来，耳边全是挥之不去的嘲讽和讥笑……

阿拉密斯从他的噩梦中惊醒，大汗淋漓，没办法控制住自己的颤抖。他蜷缩在夏季薄薄的被子下，咬着嘴唇告诉自己一切都已经过去，他在他的伙伴的保护之下，而那些施虐者们永远不会找到他。

然后他绝望地发现自己在这噩梦的阴影下硬得不可思议，那些食髓知味的快感紧紧地从他的后穴传上来，延伸到在梦中被触碰到的每一处，从他的大腿，到他的胸膛，再到精液曾经流过的嘴唇。那些被侮辱的快感像是地狱的业火般灼烧着他，从过去一直缠绕到现在。

阿拉密斯虚弱地坐起来，点起床边的蜡烛，确认自己可能的呻吟没有吵醒他的伙伴们。他打开自己的行李，在某一个谁也不知道的暗格—甚至于巴赞，找到自从他离开神学院就再也没用过的那些皮带。

“主啊，宽恕我所犯下的罪，原谅我的色欲和罪孽。”他跪在地上，头抵着桌角，低声地忏悔。他不想吵醒任何人，他们的任务已经结束，那些事情也该随着黎塞留的失败而随风逝去。

阿拉密斯拿起手边的苦行带，那些尖刺在烛光的摇曳下闪着银光。他吸了一口气，让那些尖刺一点点地深入自己的大腿，他因为这神圣的痛苦而流泪，感觉到血液从他皮肤上被挤出，一滴滴地洗刷他的罪孽。他几乎是心满意足地发现自己的阴茎因为这自我伤害而疲软，再颤抖着穿上长裤，让这装饰隐藏在布料之下。

达达尼昂注意到自从从英国之旅结束后，阿拉密斯就有些心神不定。一周总有几天对方会带着明显的黑眼圈出现在他们面前，而那天的训练总会以阿拉密斯的体力不支而被迫结束。阿多斯曾经关切地询问对方的身体状态，却总是被阿拉密斯以腹部的伤口还没恢复好敷衍过去。

达达尼昂在阿拉密斯又一次跪倒在训练中时下定决心，无论对方隐藏着什么样的秘密，他都不能再这样糟蹋自己的身体了。他们必须要谈一谈，无论阿拉密斯愿不愿意。

达达尼昂一切的决心在他看到阿拉密斯腿上的苦行带时破碎成粉末。那条黑色的，皮质的，闪着鲜血光泽的皮带，就那样紧紧缠绕在阿拉密斯大腿上，像一条毒蛇将獠牙深埋白皙的皮肤中。他承认也许没敲门就进入对方的房间的确有些无礼，但如果不是这样，阿拉密斯在自我伤害的事实将永远被隐藏在那张优雅的面具下。

“您为什么要这么做?”达达尼昂在阿拉密斯能从震惊和羞愧中缓回来前关上房门，冲到对方面前，紧紧地抓着对方的手腕，让对方没有挣开的可能。

“您在我们离开您时发生了什么，对不对？该死，无论您干了什么，都不值得被这样惩罚。”

阿拉密斯只是僵在原地，秘密被撞破的羞愧席卷了他，逼迫着他再次面对那个噩梦，只不过这次他吵醒了别人。

“与您无关，您可以出去了，达达尼昂。”阿拉密斯颤抖着声音，尽力地恐吓着对方。

“如果您不告诉我到底发生了什么，我绝不会离开。”达达尼昂只是加大了手腕的力量，有些意外地感受到对方在此下的退缩。

阿拉密斯咬着自己的嘴唇，几乎要流出血来。他怎么敢，他又怎么能告诉达达尼昂发生了什么，告诉这个成年还没多久的孩子自己被污奸，被下药，被迫在他甚至记不得脸庞的男人身下呻吟着射出来？他确定达达尼昂会觉得这都是他要营救王后的责任，他的男孩会为此而痛不欲生，甚至放弃他的地位，把自己的英勇与智慧辗到土里，彻底的否认自己。

“求您了，阿拉密斯。”

他终于在男孩那双蓝色的被祈求浸染的双眼里屈服下来。

“这不是你的错，达达尼昂，无论你听到什么，都与你无关。就算时间倒流，我也不会改变我的意愿。”阿拉密斯握住达达尼昂的手，希望这能让接下来的事实不那么残酷。

“这不是您的错，那些禽兽会下地狱的。“达达尼昂想要把那些人撕碎，让禁军的队伍从这些人的尸体上踩过，让他们偿还他们所作的一切。

但阿拉密斯的眼神在他的安慰下飘离，达达尼昂明白仍有秘密掩藏在这场坦白中。突然，一个更为绝望的念头袭上他的心头。也许，只是也许，阿拉密斯并不是为被强暴而惩罚自己，而是因为随之而来的阴影，为那些随着噩梦而来的低语。从噩梦中惊醒的夜晚，突然换上的宽松的长裤，消失的腰带和腿环，背着朋友们的独自的祈祷，被击中时掩盖着快感的颤抖，一切的细节突然连成撒旦的回环，在真相旁生长。

“您在为自己的欲望惩罚自己。”

达达尼昂轻轻地说，尽管他知道这句话会逼得阿拉密斯喘不过来气，但如果他一直用疼痛来掩盖事实的话，那么总有一天阿拉密斯会被他自己所绘的阴影毁掉。他惩罚自己却只是为别人的罪孽偿还。

阿拉密斯觉得一阵窒息，达达尼昂的话像刀子一样割开他，让那些血淋淋的欲望暴露在注视中，把他内心最不愿承认的事实拿出来在太阳下暴晒，直到他随着阴影一起化为灰烬。

“该死，这是正常的生理反应，所有人都有欲望，这绝对不是罪孽。”

达达尼昂在悬崖旁抓紧对方，掠过对方的嘴唇吻上阿拉密斯的额头。他不想过多地去逼迫对方，但他想把阿拉密斯从深渊中拽出来，他想要阿拉密斯正视他的欲望。

“我们可以一起面对它。”

**Author's Note:**

> 大米演的阿拉密斯真的好帅，尤其是还有各种战损场景，我射爆，我也想看笼子的小夜莺


End file.
